The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing split pulleys and more particularly to an apparatus for manufacturing split pulleys wherein a rotating blank is sequentially engaged with rotating tools to split and form the blank into a pulley and wherein the peripheral speed of the blank and the tools is matched upon initial engagement therebetween to prevent skidding of the tools relative to the blank.
Apparatus for manufacturing pulleys is exemplified by the Haswell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,414 and the Pacak U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,531 which is specifically directed to apparatus for manufacturing split pulleys. In the known apparatus the peripheral speed of the blank supported by the spindle is not matched with the peripheral speed of the tools which engage with the peripheral edge of the rotating blank. Hence, initial engagement between the tools and the rotating blank causes skidding of the peripheral surface of the rotating blank relative to the peripheral surface of the tool engaged therewith. This skidding causes undesirable wear characteristics on the tool and premature failure thereof.